Episode 8528 (8th July 2019)
Plot Sam is perturbed as he still can't get hold of Lydia; he refuses to believe she has anything to do with the baby found at the school. David continues to talk to Jacob via the games console. Jacob replies that he's heading off to work and insinuates he's going to steal from the till. Kerry suggests she, Amy and Tracy have a girls night at Tug Ghyll. Amy thinks it'll be weird between her and Tracy due to her being in a relationship with Nate. Robert approaches Diane to talk about her and Victoria moving away. He insists Victoria's vulnerable state doesn't make running away the right decision and tells Diane he wishes they would stay as he can't imagine his life without either of them around. It's Jacob's first day working in the café. Believing Jacob is going to steal from his new employer, David and Leyla pop in to keep an eye on him. When Sam heads to the police station to report Lydia missing, he is shocked to see Lydia is already at the police station. Leyla keeps a close eye on Jacob. When Liv enters the café, Jacob instructs her to obstruct Leyla's view then takes money from the till. Leyla storms over and reveals to Jacob that she knows he was planning to steal from Brenda. Jacob smirks knowing Leyla has fallen into his trap. Lydia admits to Sam that the baby they found was hers. Jacob explains to Leyla that this was a set-up which proves she was the one he was talking to through the games console. David admits it was actually him. Jacob rips off his apron and walks out. Upon returning to Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia explains to Sam how she got pregnant at fifteen and had a baby which she didn't tell anyone about until yesterday. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy makes digs towards Amy about Nate's womanizing ways over a glass of prosecco. Lydia tells Sam that when she found out she was pregnant, she thought she'd be forced to give her baby up as who'd let a fifteen-year-old in care keep a baby. When Sam asks what happened to the baby, a teary Lydia reveals her baby boy was stillborn then breaks down in Sam's arms. Robert continues to try to talk Diane, and by extension Victoria, out of moving away. Diane admits she wouldn't have chosen to start over at her age but she doesn't feel like she's got much choice. Lydia tells Sam how she thought her baby's death was her fault as she didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy or have any check-ups, so after cleaning up the bathroom where she gave birth, she took her baby outside and buried him in some woodland. She didn't know what else to do. Afterward, she was so scared that someone would find out what she'd done so ran away to Scarborough and stopped going by the name Jenny; the name Lydia Hart came from the girl who lived in the bedsit above her who died. When Eric and David approach Jacob, Jacob questions if Eric is all right with what David did. Eric states he isn't but he understands David's desperation. Jacob hisses that the sooner he shakes David off for good, the better. As Jacob storms off, Eric shouts after Jacob when suddenly collapses clutching his chest. Sam can't believe Lydia went through all that alone. Lydia worries about people finding out what she's done and fears people will think she's evil. Sam reminds Lydia she was scared child although Lydia insists she still knew it was wrong and believes her miscarriages were some kind of punishment. She states she took a dead girl's name and lived a lie so now she's to pay for what she's done... Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Stephen Casey *DI Bradwall - Emma Rydal Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Police Station - Reception *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes